We'll Definitely Meet Again Until That Time, Bye
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — "Kita akan selalu bersama, 'kan?" Ini adalah saat yang terakhir kata-kata itu terucap. AoKise Week #1: Lasts


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 1.280 kata

**Summary**: "Kita akan selalu bersama, 'kan?" Ini adalah saat yang terakhir kata-kata itu terucap.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. BL. Bittersweet (kind of).

**Note**: Entri untuk AoKise Week hari pertama dengan prompt: Lasts.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © たけだ [Pixiv ID: 5335032]. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**We'll Definitely Meet Again; Until That Time, Bye**

* * *

Ruang perawatan 302 sepi seperti biasa. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah elektrokardiograf yang duduk diam di meja. Pasien yang terbaring di sana tidak tidur, sebenarnya. Tidak pula seorang pria tua yang duduk di kursi di sisi ranjang.

"Daiki-_cchi_?" panggil seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang. Seorang pria tua bertubuh ringkih. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dan lemah, namun orang yang ia panggil dapat mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Ryouta? Kau tidak beristirahat?" tanya Daiki. Ia meraih tangan Ryouta dan menggenggamnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Ryouta yang nyaris memutih seluruhnya.

Ryouta menghela napas dalam. Ia merasa senang dan aman di dekat Daiki. Pria yang telah menghabiskan puluhan tahun bersamanya itu, yang kini adalah suaminya, selalu berhasil melakukannya. Lagipula, kini ia hanya memiliki Daiki untuk bergantung.

"Hei, Daiki-_cchi_," panggil Ryouta lagi. Daiki tersenyum. Sufiks itu adalah kebiasaan yang tidak pernah bisa Ryouta ubah. Bukannya Daiki membencinya. Seiring waktu berjalan, ia belajar untuk mencintainya, sebagaimana ia belajar untuk mencintai segala aspek dalam diri Ryouta. Untunglah mencintai pria itu bukanlah hal sulit.

Daiki mengusap-usap puncak kepala Ryouta. Dengan suara agak pelan, ia berkata, "Ada apa, sayang?"

Sebuah tawa pelan lolos dari bibir Ryouta. Daiki adalah pihak yang suka memberikan panggilan-panggilan. Ryouta biasanya hanya mengikuti. Akan tetapi ia akui, rasanya menyenangkan disirami dengan afeksi seperti itu.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, 'kan?"

Daiki mengernyitkan kening. Ryouta tidak menyalahkannya. Ia sendiri sedikit heran dengan pertanyaannya. Di dalam hati, ia tahu jawaban Daiki. Pria itu hanya membutuhkan kepastian. Setidaknya, pernyataan langsung dari Daiki akan menenangkannya.

"Tentu saja, Ryouta. Kau masih ingat surat yang kita tulis waktu itu, 'kan? Bukankah itu bukti yang cukup?" Daiki berkata seraya tersenyum.

Ryouta tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu yang kita kubur di bawah pohon sakura itu? Aku ingat. Bahkan setiap katanya masih kuingat sampai sekarang," ungkapnya. Pikirannya mulai melayang pada suatu waktu di masa lalu.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya kita sudah bertemu sejak dahulu sekali," komentar Daiki yang termangu.

Ryouta tersenyum hangat. "Aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali. Kita diikat oleh benang merah takdir."

Biasanya Daiki akan tertawa mendengar pernyataan Ryouta tersebut. Kadang-kadang memanggilnya norak atau hal lain yang membuat pria tampan itu merengut. Namun sekarang, Daiki mengiakan dan tersenyum. Untuk sekali ini ia percaya takdir, ungkap pria berkulit remang tersebut.

"Waktu itu kita masih anak-anak. Kita bahkan kesulitan membaca beberapa kanji. Untungnya _kita di kehidupan sebelumnya_ tidak menggunakan banyak huruf yang sulit," kata Ryouta pelan. Daiki mendengarkan sambil mengingat masa itu. "Lalu kau mengusulkan untuk ikut menulis, ya 'kan, Daiki-_cchi_? Lalu kita menulis surat—"

"—yang berisi janji untuk bertemu kembali. Aku ingat sekali. Senyummu waktu itu … ah, rasanya seperti ada dua matahari siang itu." Daiki menyelesaikan kalimat kekasihnya tersebut. Ryouta tersipu mendengar sebuah sanjungan manis darinya.

"Lalu kau menciumku. Ingat?" tanya Ryouta. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena memori itu. Ia sangat sadar diri dengan fakta bahwa ciuman pertamanya dicuri ketika ia masih berusia lima tahun.

"Oh, ya, aku ingat!" Daiki tertawa. "Aku ingat segalanya. Saat aku melihat senyummu itu, dan saat aku merasa seakan-akan kau bercahaya, aku hanya … aku melakukannya. Aku menciummu. Karena kau begitu … indah saat itu. Aku tahu pada saat itu aku terpikat padamu, dan aku tidak mungkin lolos."

"Kau sudah berpikiran seperti itu di usia lima tahun?" tanya Ryouta dengan penekanan. Pria itu kagum juga karena Daiki dapat membuatnya merasakan perasaan geli dan heran bersamaan.

"Yah, mungkin dahulu aku lebih polos dari yang sekarang," elak Daiki. Ryouta terkikik mendengar perkataan suaminya tersebut.

"Tetapi kau memang cantik. Aku ingat saat aku salah mengenalimu dan mengira kau seorang wanita," kata Daiki.

Ryouta tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Daiki. "Gombalanmu saat itu benar-benar norak, tahu."

"Hei, kau akhirnya jatuh juga pada gombalan norak itu," tukas Daiki. Ia mencubit pelan pipi Ryouta. Hal-hal kecil seperti ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Masa mudanya saat ia dan Ryouta benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang karena cinta.

"Salah~ _Kau_ yang kubuat jatuh hati," tegas Ryouta sambil tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

Daiki tertawa. "Oke, oke. Tetapi ingat, namamu Aomine Ryouta. Aomine," balas pria itu. Kali ini ia yang dapat tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau sudah tua begini tetapi masih tetap tidak mau kalah juga, ya," keluh Ryouta. "Sudah bukan zamannya lagi bagimu mengatakan, 'Satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkanku hanyalah aku.'"

Daiki bangkit dan mencuri sebuah ciuman ringan dari bibir Ryouta. Pria yang dahulu memiliki rambut pirang itu kaget, namun ia tersenyum manis. Suaminya memang suka memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil. Kebiasaan itu tidak berubah, bahkan puluhan tahun sejak mereka pertama kali menjalin hubungan. Mungkin hal-hal kecil inilah yang menjaga perasaan mereka tetap utuh bahkan setelah sekian lama.

"Dari sekian banyak kenangan itu … aku paling bahagia saat itu. Saat kau melamarku. Saat itu, aku merasa tidak mungkin aku bisa lebih bahagia lagi," ujar Ryouta. Ia mengesah bahagia. Ingatan itu menari-nari di hadapannya, mengingatkannya akan betapa besar kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan dengan berada di sisi Daiki.

Tatapan Daiki melembut. Ia tersenyum menyaksikan belahan hatinya yang tengah terbawa kenangan. Melihat Ryouta begitu bahagia membuatnya bahagia juga. Diciumnya tangan Ryouta dengan penuh kasih.

"Daiki-_cchi_, terima kasih. Atas segala hal yang sudah kaulakukan untukku, terima kasih. Atas cintamu, terima kasih. Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Perkataan Ryouta memang bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh, namun Daiki merasa sedikit heran ia mengatakannya tiba-tiba. Walaupun Ryouta memang pria yang senang menyatakan perasaannya dengan kata-kata, berbeda dengannya yang langsung beraksi, namun dia tidak biasanya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini.

"Ya … aku juga. Bersamamu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan untukku. Aku juga mencintaimu, Ryouta," bisik Daiki lembut. Ia mengelus kepala Ryouta dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di keningnya.

"Hei, Daiki-_cchi_." Suara Ryouta melirih. "Kita akan selalu bersama, 'kan?"

Daiki tahu itu pertanyaan yang sama. Walau begitu, jawabannya kali ini berbeda.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku. Sekarang kau harus bertanya padamu sendiri," jawab Daiki.

Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya dari Daiki menuju langit-langit. Warna putihnya menarik perhatian. Ryouta sendiri sebenarnya terjebak antara rasa sadar diri dan keinginan untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Mungkin ia belum siap mendengar jawaban dirinya. Mungkin ia takut.

"Hei, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Dengarkan saja hatimu. Bukankah itu yang selalu kaukatakan setiap aku dihadapkan pada suatu pilihan?" kata Daiki lagi. Ryouta menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Ia mengangguk dan memejamkan mata.

_Apa yang dikatakan hatiku…._

Ryouta membuka mata, dan Daiki ingin mendengar jawabannya. "Bagaimana?" tanya pria berkulit gelap tersebut.

Keheningan mengisi ruangan selama beberapa saat sebelum Ryouta tersenyum. Daiki menunggu hingga Ryouta mengatakannya.

"Ini saat terakhirku mengatakannya, jadi aku akan mengatakan ini sejujurnya. Ini jawaban hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Daiki. Bahkan di beberapa kehidupan berturut-turut. Dan aku akan selalu begitu. Karenanya, sampai kita bertemu lagi; sampai saat itu … selamat tinggal. Aku akan menunggumu."

Senyum Ryouta terasa begitu indah, dan Daiki ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu selamanya. Senyumnya mengembang, mengiringi Ryouta.

"Itu yang dikatakan hatimu?" Daiki bertanya.

Ryouta mengangguk. Daiki mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kekasihnya. Ryouta menghela napas panjang. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak menghasilkan suara lagi. Hanya suara elektrokardiograf yang terdengar. Daiki tahu ada yang salah.

Daiki mencium kening Ryouta lagi. "Aku akan tetap menemanimu, Ryouta," bisiknya dengan penuh kasih.

Ryouta tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa lagi. Ia sudah tidak memiliki napas. Jantungnya sudah tidak lagi berdetak. Satu-satunya alasan elektrokardiograf tidak berbunyi stagnan adalah bahwa denyut yang terasa adalah milik Daiki, bukan Ryouta. Daiki menggenggam tangan Ryouta begitu erat hingga dapat mengelabui pikiran sebuah mesin.

Walau begitu, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah beberapa puluh menit menyaksikan Ryouta di sana, wajahnya damai seperti sedang tertidur, Daiki menyusulnya. Ia merebahkan kepala di sisi Ryouta dan berbisik pada semesta, "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Ryouta." Lalu Daiki pun mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Selama sesaat, seakan ruangan 302 diselimuti cahaya dan dua pria yang telah renta itu kembali ke masa muda mereka. Mungkin klise jika mengatakan jika jiwa mereka terlihat sebagai sosok tembus pandang yang tersenyum dan bergandengan tangan, menanti kehidupan selanjutnya. Mungkin.

Walaupun begitu, bukankah itu suatu akhir yang bagus dalam suatu kisah kehidupan sepasang kekasih?

* * *

**[Day 1: Lasts]**

**—The End.**

_#14: This is just the end to the tale, not the story._

* * *

**A/N**:

Halo~ Happy Teikou AoKise Day (6/8) sekaligus AoKise Week hari pertama! Seperti biasa, semoga OTP kita ini canon! Semoga mereka dapet lebih banyak hints! Semoga Aomine suatu saat minta maaf ke Kise dan mereka bisa one-on-one dengan couple-ish lagi! YEAH! /nyantembak

Ini baru part 14 dari suatu kisah yang sedang saya susun. Umm, part 14? Yep, part 14. Tau 'kan kalo prompt AoKise hari pertama itu Firsts dan Lasts? Saya ambil prompt Lasts untuk fic bahasa Indo, dan Firsts untuk yang bahasa Inggris. Yep, saya emang maruk. Itu empat belas prompt saya ambil semua. Bodo amat~ Yang penting kontribusi~

Lalu, prompt ini saya implementasikan dalam fakta bahwa ini adalah saat terakhir Aomine dan Kise bersama ehemdalamkehidupaniniehem. Jadi, karena ini saat terakhir, pasti mereka ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan. Bagi mereka, sesuatu yang harus disampaikan itu sederhana. Hanya suatu jawaban terhadap pertanyaan 'apa mereka akan selalu bersama'. Jawabannya? Bisa ditebak, 'kan.

Btw buat yang nyadar, kejadian denyut jantung Aomine kebaca di elektrokardiograf (alias alat yang bisa baca denyut jantung) Kise padahal doi udah tiada itu real story lho. Saya pernah nonton di on the spot kayaknya (SAYA GAK PROMOSI YA /kalem) pernah ada kejadian kayak gitu. So sweet banget gak sih~ :")

Oke, ini A/N udah jadi panjang banget. Sekian aja. Ada yang mau ditanyakan? Atau punya aspirasi lain? Salurkan di review, terima kasih~ Review and fav are greatly appreciated, guys~ See you in the next prompt!

**060414 1552 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
